


Ballroom dancing

by Metalflight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Another ballroom dancing fic sorry, F/M, yet another old fic too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalflight/pseuds/Metalflight
Summary: You yearned to dance amongst the stars in the arms of a knight. But what will you do when the opportunity is actually presented to you by an actual princess?





	

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYY, heres another old fic. Apologies if there are typos and grammer problems. Please enjoy!  
> [Update]  
> ANOTHE BIG THANK YOU TO MY BUDDY SUNSHINEYR FROM TUMBLR FOR HELPING ME FIX THE SPACING. PLEASE GO CHECK OUT HER STUFF HERE TOO! ITS REALLY GOOD!

“So, you want to wear one of my dresses because you've wanted to look like a princess?” Allura asked, rephrasing your request, to which you shyly nodded. 

“Like I said, I've always wanted to look like a princess and dance with a knight in shining armor, like in one of those old movies or something.” you sighed, you weren't so sure the waltzing with a knight would be happening anytime soon but the dress was doable. 

Allura seemed to be pondering something before looking up at you with a gentle smile, “I think I can arrange something, come on.” She got up from her chair and opened her closet, after a couple of minutes of her looking through her closet she pulled out a stunning dress and a pair of shoes to match. Before you could even speak she nudged you towards the bathroom and closed the door, leaving you to put the dress and shoes on. The dress and shoes fit you perfectly, leaving you in awe at how great it looked on you. 

You stepped out of the bathroom and did a little twirl before shyly asking, “how do I look?” 

Allura grinned from ear to ear, “you look beautiful (y/n), now that you're dressed, you don't mind if I do your hair and makeup, do you?” 

 

“No, not at all.” You sat down as she went about putting makeup on you and styling your hair. As soon as she was done, you were once again left in awe, you really did look like a princess now. 

“Come along, let's go to the training room, there's more room there, and there's one more surprise left for you.” She left the room with you trailing behind her like a lost puppy. Allura seemed to be keeping a look-out as the both of you walked through the corridors of the castle. You felt butterflies flutter around your stomach as you pondered what this surprise could be. She led you to the center of the training room before hurrying out and into the control room. 

Before you could even question why she was up there, a hologram flickered to life in front of you, taking the shape of Shiro. You stammered before looking up at Allura, who just put on some ballroom music, gave you a big grin and thumbs up, then left the room.  
You could swear you heard her giggling. With a small sigh and your cheeks burning, you turned towards the hologram who smiled softly and offered you his hand. Even as a hologram he was a gentleman. You hesitantly placed your hand in his and allowed him to pull you close as you placed your free hand on his shoulder and he placed his on your waist before the waltz began.

Meanwhile Allura was searching for the main man himself. She didn't have to look very far, as she spotted him making his way to his room, obviously coming back from training with the rest of the paladins. 

"Shiro! Just who I was looking for!" Allura chirped in a jovial tone, a large smile upon her lips as she made her way over to him, a spring in her step. "Do you think you could do me a favor? You see, (Y/N) has been longing for a... dance partner, one could say, and I have no doubt you are the best dancer out of the entire team." Shiro sputtered as his complexion began to rival the shade of a tomato. "Now, while I left her with a hologram to warm up, I imagine the real deal will be a whooole lot better!" 

Allura winked at him as she nudged his shoulder as he sputtered out, "t-the real deal?"

"So would you care to accompany me? You'd make her truly happy." 

Shiro glanced away from Allura as he tried to force down the blush that had conquered his face before he replied,”I'd be glad to accompany you.” 

Allura clapped her hands enthusiastically before tugging him down the corridors, the smile on her face never ceasing as she thought, “it's about time these two get together.’” 

Allura snuck into the training room, and hurriedly went up to the control room. She went over to shut off the hologram, but just before the hologram turned off, Shiro caught a glimpse of it. Allura cursed to herself, as Shiro wondered, “was that me, or are my eyes playing tricks on me?” He shook off the thought, as Allura dragged him back down into the training room, where he felt his as though he'd just had the wind knocked out of him.

There you stood, shyly wringing your hands together, his eyes wide as he noticed the outfit you were wearing. You looked...beautiful. He awkwardly cleared his throat as you stared back at him, equally wide-eyed. 

Meanwhile Allura just grinned, even more as she spoke. “I'll leave you guys to it,” she said, before turning away and walking out.

“(Y/N),” Shiro began, “you look… very beautiful today.” He rubbed the nape of his neck, looking away shyly.

“And you look very handsome today Shiro,” you replied, staring at your feet, as if they became the most interesting thing in the world. 

After a moment of awkward silence, Shiro finally broke it by extending his hand to you and asking, ”would you like to dance?” 

The feeling of butterflies returned as you nodded and placed your hand in his. They fit together perfectly, almost like a missing puzzle piece. Shiro pulled you close, placing his free hand on your waist, wrapping his fingers around your hip, as you rested your hand on his shoulder.

As the two of you began your waltz, it honestly felt like time had stopped, making you want to revel in the moment while it lasted. Everything just felt so... right. You soon closed your eyes and rested your head on his chest, a soft smile gracing your lips. 

“(Y/N)?” Shiro's voice caught your attention and you lifted your head from his chest, giving him a small inquisitive look as he took a deep breath to calm his nerves. “There's something i’ve been meaning to tell you.” You paused in your dance before nodding, letting him know he could continue, “I've liked you for a very long time, I honestly have no idea when it even started, but now I'm here, and I know for a fact that I'm in love with you. There's no doubt about it, I love you, (Y/N).” Your breath caught in your throat as your face burst into a brilliant red, as did his cheeks, “I'm not even sure if you feel the same, but I'm willing to take this risk.” 

You nibbled on your bottom lip before releasing a shuddering breath you didn't know you were holding in. “Shiro, I want you to know that I feel the same. I'm utterly in love with you, and no matter what, that fact will never change.” 

You saw his eyes widen before he relaxed and let out a small chuckle. ”Guess we were both too chicken to say it huh?” 

You snickered in response. “Yeah, but here we are, dancing the night away and saying our feelings.” 

The both of you stared into each other's eyes, as you began to lean in unconsciously, your eyes became half-lidded before closing once your lips met.

 

Shiro relished the kiss as he held you close, not wanting this moment to end, his arms around your waist and your arms around his neck. You sighed and somewhat melted in his embrace as you stood a little on your tiptoes. 

Meanwhile, the rest of the paladins, Allura and Coran were in the control room. They had basically witnessed everything, Allura and Pidge were shrieking due to their excitement, while the rest if the team kept their happiness at an indoor voice level. As soon as Shiro and you broke the kiss and stared lovingly into each other's eyes, Lance leaned over and spoke into the microphone. “Hey, you two should kiss again, it was cute.” 

This caused Shiro to sputter and squawk,”Lance what the heck?!” and you to blush, just as much as Shiro. 

All’s well that ends well, right?


End file.
